


Epic Kiss on a Fallin Stone

by JustSimon



Category: Takkoman - Kouzatsu World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Takkoman Kouzatsu World's ending. After Everyone's Grudge defeat Kouzatsukyo returning in normal state and Takorin ready to go back in her home, but before that, she need to reconcile with her best friend Ikange and open her heart.
Relationships: Takorin/Ikange





	Epic Kiss on a Fallin Stone

After Takorin finished with the creature and main antagonist Everyone's Grudge in her second form and sent that abomination in the space, it was time for Takorin and other creatures return in their Kouzatsukyo, while Takorin jumped on the stones to return in her homeland, she met her ally-rival Ikange, they talked a little while jumped on the stones together, despite on events they were glad to see each other.  
'Oi Takorin.' "Ikange." 'I am sorry, for those attacks, i even don't know what happened to me, at first i just wanted to defeat you in our competition, but then, it felt like something controlled me, i realized what i did, but couldn't stop it.' "It's omay Ikange, you weren't yourself, creature known as Everyone's Grudge did all that, so you don't need to apologize." 'Still i feel myself bad, for hurting you.' "I tell you i am fine, don't worry." 'If you say so.' "Come on, cheer up already."  
Suddenly, Takorin jumped to Ikange and kissed her in the lips, looks like Takorin not been angry at all, well she was an airhead and knew that Ikange not been herself in those times.  
'Tako-chan, what was that?' "My true feelings, Ika-chan i love you, please don't beat yourself that much." 'Takorin...' "Well, this became awkward, let's race to the Kouzatsukyo, loser will buy all food to the winner, but now, eat my dust!" 'Hey! Wait for me, it's unfair move!'  
Takorin had very rough experience, but while she can spend time and fooling around with Ikange, every rough journey like that is doesn't matter, Ikange were happy that Takorin even not mad at her. This is really strange but in same time acceptable love for them both.


End file.
